


The Raise of a Dyad

by ReyannaGrey



Series: Dyad of Skywalker [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And boy.... they're in for some fun, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Developing Relationship, Dyad theory, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Final Order, First Order, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Jedi, Jedi Masters - Freeform, Let's be honest, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Nobody knows how Kylo Ren looks like, Resistance, Siths, Skywalker charm, Solo charm, all in one Ben Solo, alternative ending, fuck the sand, that one's for Anakin, this fandom now lives on fix-its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyannaGrey/pseuds/ReyannaGrey
Summary: She felt it. Darkness around her, trying to tempt her, consume her. She couldn't let it in. She needed to fight; for Leia, for the Resistance… for Ben. She needed to breathe, just breathe.He felt it. Light that was trying to break through his walls. He built them to protect them all; his mother, his father, his uncles… Rey. He just needed to focus, just focus.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Dyad of Skywalker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637416
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	The Raise of a Dyad

She was breathing slowly, her thoughts a harmony. Everything around her was peaceful and steady, her face raised towards the sun. Sounds of waterfall, wind between the trees, animals running, jumping, climbing… It all was a part of the Force. She just needed to breathe and find balance in herself. Just like Master Skywalker told her. 

She swallowed and breathed out. “Be with me. Be with me.” She repeated mantra, but nothing changed. There was no reaction from the Force or anything else. She opened her eyes and groaned. “There’s no point. The Jedi Masters don’t want to talk to me, maybe I am not worthy.” She said, floating down onto the forest floor.

Leia smiled sympathetically and walked to her slowly. Her hair were now mostly grey, brown eyes a little bit duller than before. “Rey, those Masters are far older than we can imagine. They hear but maybe they have no guidance for you now.” She placed a hand on Rey’s shoulder and young Jedi smiled back at her. “I think we are just trying to lie to each other and everyone else. I am no Jedi. Luke did not train me, he just said that Jedi needed to die.” 

She grabbed her bag from the fallen tree and ignored BB-8’s questioning beeping. “Maybe one day I will earn your brother’s lightsaber. But not now. I’ll go back to training ground and try to clear my mind.” She ran between the trees to her created path and stopped when she knew there was nobody around.

“I can’t do it anymore. There’s nothing special in me, why do I have to be someone who I’m not?” She asked herself and sank to her knees, tears almost spilling from her eyes. Nobody answered her and she laughed through tears. 

She wanted to go home, she wanted her parents to come back, wanted to believe that the vision of them was false and they didn’t sell her for drinking money, but she knew that Kylo was right. They sold her and were probably dead already. They weren’t coming back.

She wiped her tears and climbed the tree, where she created a hammock for herself several weeks ago. She loved Resistance and Leia but sometimes they were pushing her too far. She needed to rest. She placed her bag next to her hip and glanced at the clouds that were slowly passing through the sky. It was morning, she woke up before the sun rose to meditate in peace but there were people already up who disturbed her. 

Suddenly world got quiet and she found herself lying on the ground of unknown planet. Everything was black, red or white. It was impossibly hot, and she saw several volcanos with lava streaming out of them. She swallowed and turned to left hearing scream. 

Kylo.

He was killing everyone who dared to cross his path. There was no sympathy in his eyes, his lightsaber cutting through inhabitants of the planet without mercy. He cut down another one and stalked towards the ruins of some building. His clothing still as dark as night, making him look both regal and terrifying. She wanted to move closer but couldn’t. 

Vision changed and she was now following him down to some sort of building. There were massive statues of people in cloaks. Jedi? Sith? She didn’t know, but then a voice cut silence. “Snoke taught you well.” Old weak voice said from the inside. “I killed him. I will kill you too.” Ren said without any emotion in his voice. 

She looked at him surprised. There was always something. Now there was nothing. “Stupid boy. I have been every voice you have ever heard.” Voice changed into two others. She recognized Snoke’s but the other sounded mechanical. Vader? That was Vader? She was moving after Kylo with ease, like she was gravitating around him. “I can give you everything you have ever wanted.” Voice hissed.

Kylo was walking towards large container with green substance. Two clones of Snoke were floating inside, cut in half just like he did on _Supremacy_. Rey’s eyes widened and she almost gasped. Where was he?

“How could you give me more?” Kylo asked, walking around it, not sparing even a glance at the creature that he called Master for most of his life. “I can give you whole Galaxy. The order that should have been. You will finish what your grandfather started.” 

She was before the owner of the voice. Dark robes. He was linked to several devices. There was a pale hand with missing fingers pointing at Kylo. “Bring me the girl. And I’ll give you it all.”

Lightning struck and Rey felt fear like never before. She knew that creature. 

Palpatine. Emperor. Darth Sidious. 

She was back again in her hammock, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. What was that? Vision? Future? Present? Past? 

_ Come to me. _

Ben. She heard Ben, not Kylo. Ben Solo.

She gasped and wide grin appeared on her face. Not everything was lost then. 

She jumped down and landed next to BB-8 who was beeping rapidly. “They’re back?” She asked surprised. Then she ran towards the base. She needed the Falcon.

Leia was staring her with surprise and fear. “What do you mean you need the Falcon?” She asked arching eyebrow up. Rey sighed and placed a hand on hers. “I need to go. I saw something that may be more important than everything else that I am doing here. Please. Trust me.” She begged and saw something in Leia’s eyes.

Mistrust. 

She didn’t trust her. Leia did not trust her.

Leia must’ve sensed something because she shook her head and replaced her surprise with uncertainty. “You won’t go alone. Poe and Chewbacca will go with you. Finn you need to help Connix with the message.” She said to him, not even turning around that he was opening his mouth to speak. 

Rey swallowed and nodded. She would leave earlier. 

“Of course, General.” She said and saw hurt in Leia’s eyes. 

It was the first time in several long months since she called her General. She usually called her Leia or Master, not General. “Go, you’ll need rest.” 

Rey nodded and walked to the Falcon, she rested better in it.

And she could disable the tracking while she was there.

General Hux was standing in the new ship, _Regency_ overlooking the system covered in mist and red lightnings. There was something wrong with it. “Supreme Leader is returning, Sir.” Mitaka said walking to him with holopad in his hands. “Excellent.” He turned on his heel and walked out of the bridge, leaving Mitaka with worry on his face. They were starting to suspect something going on.

He quickly walked over to the hangar and stood along with stormtroopers. _Silencer_ touched down the floor and all straightened, ready to greet their leader. Door hissed and Kylo Ren stalked down, his mask in his hands. There was red in placed where it was reconnected. Hux frowned at the sight but said nothing about it. “Supreme Leader, General Pryde has informed us about his reassign to _Regency_.” He said loudly, hoping Ren would not brush it off. 

Kylo stopped and looked at him with something in his eyes. It looked dangerous and made Hux shrink inside. There was something wrong. “Corellian YT-1300f light freighter will soon dock. No one is to be in the hangar when it happens. Until then, keep dodging General Pryde’s entrance. I hope you do know how.” Hux smiled. “Of course, Supreme Leader.” 

He could see something going on behind the curtains. But what? Hux was watching as the Supreme Leader walked away from them towards his rooms. He then turned towards his stormtroopers and folded his hands behind his back. “Return to your posts. Your leader will come to you with your new orders.” 

Kylo Ren walked inside his private rooms and placed mask on the table next to the stairs. He needed to meditate, he needed to think over his next steps. He was back to past several years, he would call for his grandfather’s guidance. Now he knew that it was pointless and just a trickery. He sighed and sat before the window overlooking the galaxy.

“How you remind me of the one who was lost and returned.” 

His eyes opened and he looked around surprised. He wasn’t on _Regency_ ; he was on a balcony overlooking the city. He knew it from somewhere. There was a fountain in the middle and lights around the sitting space. He frowned and walked towards the edge. 

“Always playing with danger. A trait from both Skywalker and Solo lines.”

He turned and saw someone sitting on the couch. 

“Grandmother.” He said with fear. Padmé smiled at him and slapped seat next to her lightly. “Sit next to me, Ben. Please.” 

Slowly he took a seat next to her and locked his eyes with hers. “How much you remind me of your grandfather. He would be here, but the desire to see Darth Vader was bigger, than desire to see your grandfather.” She had sadness inside her eyes, and he felt his throat closing. She looked so much like his mother.

“Yes. Leia and I do look alike, though she got her fathers’ character and Luke slowly got that too.” She smirked and placed her hand on his. His gloves were gone, and he then noticed lack of his normal attire. “But I do believe that it is in all men’s destiny in our family to find similarities. Rey?” She asked softly. 

His eyes went wide and Padmé chuckled. “Ah, not only Obi-Wan was able to tell when a Skywalker was heads over heels with someone. It happened with your grandfather, mother, uncle… Now with you as well.” Her smile was radiant, and she reminded him of a sun. Bright, warm, and full of hope. 

“I heard an angel. Sun is a new one. I like it.” She smiled and stood up. “Ben don’t let Sheev get to you. Rey is a part of you. One placed in two. Quinn-Gon called it more specifically but I rarely listen to him those days. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Protect her but do not forget to protect yourself as well.” She pressed kiss to his forehead and looked directly into his eyes.

“The Force will be with you. Always.”

He gasped, landing on the floor of his room. Everything inside him was boiling and his head was throbbing. He knew what he needed to do.

“Hey kid.” 

Han Solo was watching him with unreadable expression on his face. He was still not fully himself after talking with his grandmother, but apparently Force couldn’t wait for his father’s visit. “You know, your mother always told me that even in darkest places, light can be found.” He kneeled before him and placed a hand on his cheek.

“The darkness you’ve endured for all those years. The pain we all have caused you. It all made the light inside you stronger than it could ever become if you stayed with Luke.” Han’s eyes were glossy. 

Ben Solo was sitting in Kylo Ren’s quarters on _Regency_ with his heart pounding inside his chest, last remains of Palpatine’s influence disappearing from him. His eyes met his father’s and he swallowed, scared. “I know what I have to do. But I don’t know if I’ll have the strength.” 

Han smiled and nodded. “You have. Today Kylo Ren dies. And my son lives. Don’t let someone control you Ben. Remember what you survived. Find strength in it. Let the light guide you towards the right decision.”

Brown eyes were away for a moment and Ben sighed sadly. “How will I know? How will I know that I’ve done the right thing?” He asked, his voice trembling and quiet. This was not the Supreme Leader, this was a long-lost son, a man who wanted to make things right again. 

Han smiled and turned his head. “How about you listen to your elders once?” He asked and stood. Just then Ben noticed blue light inside his room. 

Jedi. Every Jedi he ever heard of was here. Yoda. Uncle Luke. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Quinn-Gon Jinn. Mance Windu. Ahsoka Tano… They were all here. He looked at his father and saw one more figure. “You know that you’ve done the right thing, when there’s peace at the end.” Anakin Skywalker placed a hand on his grandson’s shoulder. “Confronting fear is the destiny of a Jedi. Light and Dark, peace and anger, love and hate. Balance. There is no balance if one doesn’t know both sides.” 

Armitage Hux was staring at the dog tags. For a long time, he dreamed of serving Supreme Leader that actually wanted to set everything right. Then Kylo Ren and his Knights appeared at Snoke’s side and his vision was shattered. Once he heard the news of Snoke’s demise he knew what happened. He still went to the throne room on _Supremacy_ and saw for himself the destruction Ren and the girl caused. Snoke lied dead, his guards as well. Ship was in pieces and his people needed to evacuate. 

But Ren proved to be someone Hux did not see. He was a leader, he just needed to be released from Snoke’s grip. Knights proved themselves to be important assents, detecting several spies on his ship as soon as they touched the floor of _Regency_. 

He sighed and closed his fist around the metal. It was time to decide. He needed to choose a side in this mess. And he knew exactly which side to choose. 

He took his holopad and called the communication sector. “Connect me with General Pryde. It’s time for him to come abroad the _Regency_.” He said coldly and ended call. 

He will do the right thing, as always.

Rey was still nervous, leaving atmosphere of Ajan Kloss. Disabling the tracking system was easier than she expected, but she didn’t question it. Poe and Chewie were sleeping close to her, but she slipped silently, using the Force to levitate her above them quickly. She didn’t want to endanger them if something went wrong.

She set the location to the _Regency_ and sighed, leaning back in her seat. There was a piece of paper above the pilot seat. She grabbed it and slowly opened it to see short message.

_ Tell the kid to call us when he needs some help. We will come. _

_ C _

She smiled and placed the paper on the console. Chewbacca was still hurting over the death of the man who he called brother, but he was still Ben’s uncle and family. And Wookies protected their family at all cost.

The flight to _Regency_ was not as long as she anticipated. She turned on the shields and off the masking. Hangar was empty when the _Falcon_ touched the floor. She probably had to thank Ben for that. Sighing she took her bag and walked down the ramp, looking around. Maybe there was a trap set up for her by someone from high command?

For two minutes there was nothing, so she slowly made her way towards the exit and onto the black polished floor. Swallowing lump in her throat she moved as the Force guided her. 

“Rey.” 

Her heart almost stopped hearing voice behind her. Turning around slowly, she took a step back seeing him with blaster in his hand and without his Supreme Leader attire. She frowned and took a step towards him. “Ben?”

The look in his eyes told her everything and she flung her arms around him, not wanting to let go. His hands hesitantly made their way to her back and he hugged her back, his posture more relaxed. “I knew it was real. I knew it.” She whispered happily. He chuckled and looked over her back at his father, who had his significant smirk. Solo trait.

“We need to leave. Palpatine needs to be destroyed.” He said and she looked at him with fear. “Palpatine? The Emperor? He died thirty years ago!” She exclaimed and he shook his head. “No. He created Snoke. Every voice I heard; it was his doing. He wants you to be brought to him. We need to kill him, before his fleet will raise.” 

Rey blinked and suddenly she felt darkness around.

_ “No please! Take her, hide her. We will pay!” Man, in light attire screamed at Unkar, who was standing before him with crossed arms. _

_ “The girl will be a danger. She won’t stay here forever.” Plutt hissed and man nodded. “We will get her back. Just for now. Take it. Help her until you can.” He trusted a pouch with credits into Unkar’s hands and kneeled. _

_ “Fareya. We love you. You need to be strong, survive. We’ll never leave you.” He kissed little girls head and walked away.  _

_ Then there was a ship flying away and the same nightmare.  _

_ “No! Come back! Come back!” _

__

_ “Where is the girl?!” Low and weak voice asked. The same man groaned from his spot on the floor, blood dripping onto the floor from his wounds. The woman was next to him, her red hair a mess of blood and mud. Blue eyes glossy and unblinking.  _

_ “Such a shame of lost potential. You could’ve been great. With such power that is our bloodline.” Voice hissed and man spat blood. “I would rather be tortured for eternity.” He snapped and a metal stuff struck his back. _

_ Darkness was overwhelmed by blue light. “And you die because of that. A shame to Palpatine name. I will find your daughter, son of mine. She will be a great Sith.” _

_ With final moan of pain, man fell onto the floor, his face towards the woman. He had a smile on his face. He kept his daughter safe. _

__

Ben was holding her. 

She blinked surprised and shook her head. “Rey.” Ben said slowly. “What happened? A vision?”

She swallowed and looked into his eyes. “I’m his granddaughter. I’m a Palpatine, aren’t I?”

The silence that followed was heavy. Rey closed her eyes, not willing to let him see her pain. How could she be family to that monster? Why she? Why not anyone else in the entire galaxy, but her? 

“This are your final steps, young Rey.” She opened her eyes and saw a man in white and brown robes standing before Ben and her. He had kind blue eyes and a light smirk on his face. “Your family does not define who you are supposed to be. Your mother did not follow my path, nor her mothers. She chose her own.” He said and she stared at him with shock.

Ben was as shocked as he connected everything.

“Candra Kryze. Satine Kryze. The rumours were true, you went against the code and had a child.” He said to the ghost of Obi-Wan. Rey looked at him and slowly stood up on the floor, Ben’s arms still securing her lightly. “I send Candra away, for safety. Every Force sensitive was hunted down by Vader and Satine was dead. I needed to keep eye on Luke, Candra was with my brother on Stewjon. She knew who her parents were but saw what it brought onto us both. Then she met Aran and they had you. Sidious found out and saw the power inside you.” 

Rey felt herself melting into Ben, as he tightened his arms around her. “He will try to make you strike him with hate. Rey do not follow that path. No matter what. Sidious is a master of manipulation. Whatever he shows you, it won’t happen.” Obi-Wan took a step towards her and placed a hand on her hair, his eyes softer than before. “The hope of the galaxy is in the two of you. A Dyad is as powerful as life itself. Don’t let Palpatine use it.”

With that he was gone, leaving Rey and Ben in the empty hall. They looked at each other and she could feel the responsibility on her shoulders again. “We will finish it. For good.” They both nodded and turned to the hangar.

Leia gasped as energy flew into her. Connix, who was sitting next to her bed, jumped from her chair and watched with amazement as vitals on the machines were better than before in blink of an eye. “General? How are you feeling?” Blonde asked and Leia smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. “Better than I should be.” 

Princess sat and looked around the medical room. “Inform everyone of our departure. And Kaydel. Get me a call to Pasaana. We need help.” She said with smile.

Exegol was wore than Rey could ever imagine. Lightnings, storm, heavy rain. But worst of it was the dark energy around the entire planet. She could feel it as soon as they entered the system. “Ben?” Her hand was around his, their fingers intertwined. He was looking at her with the same eyes he looked at her on _Supremacy_. Full of hope, love and devotion. He needed her by his side. “We will go down there together. And we will go out of there together.” She said and tried to not feel how conflicted he was at the last part. 

He didn’t think he would survive this. 

“Of course.”

They walked out of the _Falcon_ and moved towards the floating building, that was apparently Sidious hideaway. Rey was buzzing with energy, but her mind was blank. She had vision after vision of how it would end. She dies. Ben dies. Both die. Palpatine wins. Ben gets possessed. She gets possessed. Everybody die. 

She shook her head once they stepped on the platform that floated down. Ben was gripping her hand and glaring at the statues that were placed around. “Old Sith Masters. They were too powerful for their own good and died, killing everything around them. Pure darkness.” He said quietly.

Platform touched the ground and they moved forward, entering the small maze. Walls were covered in some black substance and Rey could feel death pulsating from it. “Do not touch it. It’s the essence that Dark Side produces. Some speculated that it was used to turn Jedi into Sith.” 

They rounded the corner and six figures in black were waiting for them. Ben swallowed, his eyes full of sorrow. Knights of Ren. His followers, those who left with him and pledged themselves to him. Rey squeezed his hand and looked at them.

None had a lightsaber. They had different weapon, but she could feel Force inside them. They were standing in one line, all clad in black and wearing masks. Following their Master. 

“Kylo Ren.”

Modulated voice spoke and Ben grabbed his lightsaber. Rey did the same.

Knight who spoke stepped forward and crossed arms. Rest did the same and all bowed down. Ben was staring at them. Rey on the other hand took a step forward, placing her lightsaber on her belt.

“Who are you loyal to?” She asked.

Knights straightened and looked at each other. The one who moved forward walked to her and placed a long sword on the ground. Then the mask went off.

“If you think for a second, Ben Solo, that I will leave you with a Sith Lord, you are mistaken.” Red haired woman said, her green eyes glaring at Ben accusingly. The rest of the Knights took of their masks and Rey noticed that there was only one woman among them.

“My little brother is still an asshole?” 

“Could he be different?” 

Rey looked between the two with frown. 

“Rey, meet Scynthia Hux. One of my Knights.” 

She could see the resemblence between General and this woman. Only one moe Knight was human. Two of them were Twazzi, one was a Togruta, one was a Kaminoan. The other human Knight was a man with light curls and dark eyes.

“Sidious is near, we can feel him. What is the plan?” They asked and Rey turned to look at Ben. He blinked at her surprised and raised his hands. “Do I look like I have a plan?” He asked with raised eyebrows. Rey groaned. “So we go and try not to die?” She asked; Ben nodded. Scynthia just rolled her eyes and grabbed something from behind her.

“This was calling to you. We found it on Naboo.” She handed him a lightsaber with black hilt. He studied it and turned on his own lightsaber. It wasn’t red anymore, crystal was now grey. “Well that’s a new one.” Togruta Knight said. 

“Why did it change? And why grey?” Ben asked surprised, turning the lightsaber in his hand. Scynthia shrugged. Then her eyes moved to Rey. “Activate yours.”

Rey did as she asked and Rey’s lightsaber buzzed to life, the same shade of grey as Ben’s. “The Force Bond of yours. Apparently it’s stronger than we thought.” 

Lightnings started to gather between the walls, some absorbed into darkness. “You’ll need weapon.” Rey said, pointing at their daggers, swords, and axes scattered around the ground. “We have them.” All activated lightsabers from their Acadamy years and six blades in blue, green, and purple were lighting the cave. 

Ben looked at her with his hand raised. “Shall we?”

Hux was standing next to Pryde. _Regency_ was hovering above the Sith sanctuary on Exagol. All officers on deck were busy with something, preparing for final battle. “General Pryde. You knew my father, haven’t you?” The question made several heads turn into direction of both Generals. 

“Ah, yes. Brendol was incredibly devoted towards the Empire. His ideas made our army more powerful and feared. I think it’s safe to say that you’re following his footsteps rather correctly and quickly.” Pryde had a twinkle in his eyes, when he mentioned the power of the Empire. Hux returned the smirk he sent him and turned to the officers. “Today is the day we finish everything. We will bring glory to our galaxy, bring down the true enemy!” He yelled and officers stood. “Long live!”

Pryde was almost laughing with satisfaction. 

“The glory of balance.” One blaster shoot later, Pryde was lying on the floor, his eyes open comically wide.

Officers were staring at the General with surprise. He just shoot the General of the Final Order. “First Order is not Final Order. We will not serve under the Emperor that should have died a long time ago. This organization was supposed to unite and bring everything to the correct order. Let’s finish what we began.”

Leia smiled at Lando, when he walked onto the deck. He still wore his cape. “How are you, Princess?” He asked with raised lips. He knew why he came.

“There’s one last battle my friend. One last effort.” She said as Chewbacca stood behind her. Lando smirked and nodded. “Let’s go then. Hope your kid knows how to blow things up and escape danger?”

Leia had a fond look in her eyes, when she replied. “He’s his father’s son.”

“General!” Connix yelled from her seat. “There’s a transmission. From the First Order.” Everyone got quiet, watching Leia. “Put us through.” 

Hologram was blurry for a moment, but then it became clear. “General Hux.” Leia stated, her voice surprised. “I think we can forget the titles for now.” He said and shoot someone on his left. “Get those traitors from my ship!” He yelled and turned back to her. “Your son got a wonderful idea and fucked off to fight Palpatine on his own.” He said, rolling his eyes. 

Leia chuckled. “I am aware. I believe we will meet on Exegol.” There was uncertainty in her voice. Hux held her gaze and sighed, pushing his hair back. “That idiot is still the Supreme Leader.” That was enough. “We don’t shoot you, you don’t shoot us. Final Order needs to be destroyed.” 

“I agree with that General.” Then Leia saw him turn and groan. “Mitaka it’s not time to plan Ren’s demise! He will do it himself, that idiot!” And connection broke. 

Palpatine felt them coming. 

Knights were threw around the room, while Rey was trying to wake Ben. The lightnings took their tool and his connection to Force was hurt. She swallowed and took his lightsaber, crossing them and trusting into ground. The wave hit Palpatine and he fell from the many wired he was connected to. 

“Rey?” Ben groaned and sat up, his eyes searching her. She ran to him and helped him up, noticing that Knights were also coming to them. “Your coming together will be your undoing.” Emperor stated and Rey could feel Force around them pulsate. 

“It will be only yours.” 

Bright blue light surrounded them and quieted the Sith around. Jedi Masters, Jedi Knights, Padawans, Force Sensitives. They were all here. Rey turned to look at Ben. He was holding the lightsaber Scynthia gave him. It was black. “Black Saber was destroyed!” Palpatine roared, floating above them.

“Not exactly.” Force projection of blonde haired woman moved towards Rey. “Mandalorians keep a lot of promises and secrets.” She winked at Rey. This was her grandmother. “Jedi do as well.” Obi-Wan stood next to her, his glare fierce. 

“Rey.” 

Ben took her hand and she nodded. “Together.”

Ghosts of Sith attacked, but Jedi protected Knights and Rey and Ben, while they made their way to the Emperor. He was throwing lightnings and trying to stop them as much as he could. “A Dyad.” He said suddenly. Rey felt her heart stop. Something was not right.

“Power strong as life itself. You won’t turn granddaughter of mine. But the power you two wield will bring back the one true Emperor.” He raised his hands and she placed lightsabers before them, crossed again.

Ben saw the opening and ran towards Palpatine.

“General! The Final Order is loading their weapons!” 

“We need to evacuate!” 

“Commander Dameron, do not do anything reckless. Do not!” 

“Finn!” 

“ _Leia._ ”

“Shoot everything you have at the ship in the middle! It will blow up and drag the others.” Leia and Hux said at the same time. 

It was ridiculously easy to trust lightsaber through Emperors body. He went down without fight, his body disappearing like mist. Ben breathed quickly and turned around. 

Rey was lying on the ground.

And she wasn’t moving.

He jumped down and ran to her, kneeling next to her body. “No, no, no!” He screamed, raising her. Her eyes were closed. Scynthia was saying something but he couldn’t focus on her words. 

“Ben.” 

Anakin and Padmé were next to him. As was Han, Luke, Obi-Wan, Satine. They were looking at him with love and happiness. “One in two. Neither can live without the other.” They said and he glared at them with hatred. “She’s gone! What does it matter now?!” He roared and hid his head in her neck. 

“Idiot. I swear he’s a complete idiot.” Treiver said, kneeling down. His light hair were contrasting with darkness around them. “You’re alive. You wouldn’t if she wasn’t. She just passed out from exhaustion.”

“Oh.”

Padmé rolled her eyes. “Skywalker man, always so dramatic.” Luke and Anakin glared at her, but their gazes turned apologetic, when she crossed her arms. “Sorry Angel.” “Sorry mother.”

Both Resistance and First Order landed on the grounds of D’Qar. As soon as they saw the planet collapsing they speeded away. Leia was anxiously searching the Force; she could not feel Rey or Ben. 

First Order members walked out with their arms up, but Hux did not. He walked with his head high, white shirt covered in blood and open wound on his head. Leia grimaced seeing it. “Revolt on board?” She asked lightly. “More like aggressive exchange of views.” He shrugged.

“Welcome back Armitage.” She said and he nodded. “They’re not quite aware of what is going on.” He said, pointing at the Resistance. Leia frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“Dameron is pointing a blaster at me.”

“Poe!” Leia turned and he threw his hands up. “Why you’re talking with the enemy?!” Poe asked, his blaster placed on his belt. “Because he’s been our spy since he was fourteen!” She said loudly and Hux looked around. “Not that hard job. Well excluding your son. He was a malice.” 

Leia rolled her eyes and smiled. “Not bigger than you.”

Everyone turned.

Knights of Ren were walking and discarding their armours. But before them Ben and Rey were walking together, their hand intertwined. 

“Told you he would marry a pretty girl.” Maz voice cut the heavy silence. 

Rey stopped short as did Ben. They both looked at each other and then at Maz, who rolled her eyes. “A Dyad equals a marriage. Let’s be honest, you won’t be able to be with anyone else.” She winked at them and looked at Leia. “At least she’s not like the girls you tried to set him up with for all those years.” She pointed out and Leia shook her head smiling. 

“Girls? Setting up?” Rey asked Ben with smirk on her face. He groaned and shook his head. “Doesn’t matter.” She said and dragged him down, crushing her lips with his. “You’re mine now.” He smiled at her and her heart jumped. She loved his smile. “As your mine.”

“You asshole!”

“You bitch!” 

Ben groaned and looked at Rey in his arms. “Hux family reunion started.” He said and both turned to see Scynthia hitting her brother with her lightsaber.

“ _All generations live in you two now_.”


End file.
